pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KataraLover
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:IsabellaLover page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: 'G'rammar, 'P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 09:06, August 21, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. The storyes u asked http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wildness http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Good_Man http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb's_Christmas_Classics http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_One_About_School Almost all the created here: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Carl:_College_Years Trolypac (talk) 11:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Here. Hello :) I'm very glad to meet you, IL. I'm Cupcakey, but you can me with any abbreviations of this name. Now, the answer at your question: You should put only "Story Name", because almost every article from here is Fanon. And don't forget to read Editing Guidelines before posting your fanon. I'm looking forward to read it. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. If you have any problem, feel free to ask me. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:14, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes you can. It's very easy. Put "/sandbox" in the browser, with your profile opened. I made the link for you: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:IsabellaLover/Sandbox Now push "Add to this page" and edit. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Well, you can find all the userboxes here: Userboxes. And you can find infoboxes by pushing on the "Template" button up on your editing tools(at "Insert"). Here you can find all the infoboxes types. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I understand. For "Floor After Floor", you'll have to type: . For the other one, type: . If you're looking for other templates, visit the Templates category. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 13:08, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I don't have good fanon myself, but I can redirect you to some very good pieces of this fanon. You can try looking at First Contact and it's sequel, A British Werewolf in Danville, by Fossy, or if you want some action-packed, you can try Thicker than Water, by the same user, or The Bitterness Trilogy, by Goth. If you're looking for a series, try The Adventures of Irving and Friends, by StacyFan. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 19:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) The plot seems really interesting. I'm looking forward to read the story. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 08:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Hey :D What do you need? "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure I understood the entire question, but: *You can use their existing pages(and add a new Section with your fanon's name on the page) or make a new page: example "Candace Flynn(Candace's Story version/universe)". *About what to put, you can use Canon informations and edit them a little if you feel like. I hope I didn't misunderstood the question. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that is allowed. Every page is allowed to have max. 5 editors(except Fanon Character Chat Room and its "sequel", that have more). "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome :) Well, I'm not doing much. I'm drawing and I'm looking at a 50 year old man dancing at a wedding(too funny xD). You? "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Good. I'll start school in two weeks. And I can't wait to read more about your fanon. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh sure :) I didn't answered because I left my computer. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 17:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh good. I've found a fanon made in Candace's POV, "A Day At The Mall, by Che. It's short, but good. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 18:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) What should be bad or good? That story? I was just looking for references for Candace and I've found it. And I'll start writing, but first I'd like to see a little piece of how are you imaging the story's look. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 18:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) By that I meant that I want you tell me how do you image a chapter, to write a little, because I need a reference. Oh, and I have an idea for Prologue: Hello! I'm Candace Flynn. I'm a 14 year old teenage girl(we start it right before "Rollercoaster", where she's 14). ''I'm the best friend of Stacy Hirano, the friend of Jenny and the future wife of Jeremy Johnson, but he doesn't know it yet. I have two annoying little brothers, Phineas and Ferb. Well, Ferb is my stepbrother, because my mother Linda got remarried with his dad, now my dad, Lawrence. My brothers had some monkeys last day, and I found it a dangerous situation, so I called mom. When she came home, the monkeys dissaperared. I swear if they will do something like this again I'll bust them. Yes, bust. And then mom will believe me. But until then, I'll have to meet Stacy. '' And here we can add a little more informations. I've got the idea because I already "see" the Epilogue in my mind xD "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 18:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay. See you then and good luck with your homework. And I added a little thing to the prologue. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 18:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I visit the PnF Canon Wiki every day, I just don't make edits. And sorry for not responding yesterday, it was 12AM at me. Oh, and for the chapters, we should get each other one episode. For example: You're taking "Rollercoaster", I'm taking "Candace Loses Her Head". Or you're taking "The Fast and the Phineas", I'm taking "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"... Well, you understand the idea. Tell me what do you think when you'll be on. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 09:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I meant. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, yeah. Now I'm just staring at the computer screen xD. What about you? "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I like that episode. I watched "Atlantis" last night. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:14, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You're not stalker-ish. Why is everyone up so early? Lol. I can't wake up early than 10AM(except school, when I have to wake up >.>). By the way, let's talk about something... Do you have any ideas? "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I loved "Skiddley Whiffers". The Vanessa, Doof and Perry part was my fave, along with Baljeet. Baljeet was hilarious in this episode. By the way, I think you should put "Candace's backstory" at the begin, but not all of it, to let a little suspence. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, tell me the ideas you have for the backstory and I'll add some parts where I feel like, then we decide the final form. Okay? "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I like the ideas, but personally I'm not a "Dr. D as Candace's father" fan, as I prefer "OC or Perry the Platypus(see Perseus Flynn) as her father". Well, I've gotta go. We'll talk later. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm back, if you want to send me messages. And I like the "My Past" section you added, but I have a little question: If Linda broke up with his ex-husband when Candace was one year old, what happened to Phineas? I mean, Candace and Phineas and biological siblings, with same parents. So, did Linda and her ex got remarried or something? "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 18:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, let me think better. Personally, I think the man who is Candace's father splited up/died after Phineas was born. That would explain the things better. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 18:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's better. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 18:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, creating an OC means more work and stuff, so I vote for using one already existing. I vote for Perseus Flynn, I can ask Lala for permission. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 18:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. I asked Lala for permission. Here's a Candace backstory according to Lala's version: Who's My Daddy?. We can get a little reference from here. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 19:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You can take "Rollercoaster", of course. Sorry for late response, I wasn't at computer. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 20:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, probably one chapter only, and then we'll point out another things in the story. And I've got permission for Perseus Flynn. And sorry for my late reply, yesterday was night and today I had to go in another city for school supplies. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 18:57, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay :) Well, had you write "Rollercoaster" chappie(chapter)? Because I want to see a little from it. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 20:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay. My computer is having a hobby/part-time job for crashing. Well, I'm thinking of some fan-art for the story. When you're on, tell me some ideas. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 09:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a poster for the story... "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 11:27, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. I'll make fan-art, you can use pics from the actual show. It is good? "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 11:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay. So, what should we talk about now? "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 11:38, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm talking with an old friend about Wikia. You? "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 11:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Sure, I can't wait to see it. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 11:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I really like the "My Past" section. You did a very good job. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:08, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes I think xD "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay. After I'll see how do you image a chapter look like(the POV and stuff), I'll start writing for "Candace Loses Her Head." "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:22, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) Sorry for not answering yesterday, I had to go, then my computer started acting weird. Tell me when you're on. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 11:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Good. Now, let's talk about the story. Had you write a part from "Rollercoaster"? "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem, I understand you. I barely have time too, all this preparing for school is full-filling my time. Shopping-Check books-Break-Shopping, and repeat that several times. Eh, now let's talk about the story. I saw the "My Past" one, I like it. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:27, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Write it when you have time. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. See ya. Talk to you later :) "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) How are you? We didn't talk last days, so tell me when you're on. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 09:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh hey! Glad to hear you again. Right now, I'm staring at screen. What about you? "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 11:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey! Uh, sure ok - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 00:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC)